The Wedding Day
by Riesling du Beauvoir
Summary: Bahagia,terharu,senang, sedih, gugup, keraguan dan menegangkan tentu dialami semua orang ketika ingin menikah. Hal yang sama dirasakan Sakura. Hari yang selama ini yang ia impikan akan segera tiba. Special present for Sasuke birthday. Canon.


"Kapan kalian akan menyusul kami?" Aku merasakan tubuhku tiba-tiba saja kaku mendengar pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto. Memang tidak ada yang salah dengan pertanyaan Naruto, aku dan Sasuke-_kun _telah menjalin hubungan selama dua tahun belakangan ini. Walaupun waktunya tidak intens dikarenakan kami sibuk bekerja. Namun aku dan Sasuke-_kun_ telah menjalin hubungan. Ya, kami berdua berpacaran.

Aku masih bergeming, diam tak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. Namun sebuah jawaban mengagetkan berhasil membuat tubuhku kaku untuk kedua kalinya. "Minggu depan." Sebuah jawaban _to the point_. Aku, Naruto, dan Hinata sontak dibuat kaget oleh jawaban yang diberikan oleh si bungsu Uchiha ini. Namun, ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar seperti biasa.

"Mi-minggu depan?" tanyaku terbata-bata.

.

.

.

**Title : The Wedding Day**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. & Sakura H.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Disclaimer : Naruto : ****© Masashi Kishimoto**

Jantungku berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Mungkin ini adalah reaksi dari perasaanku yang tengah gugup. Hari ini adalah hari dimana aku melepas status lajangku. Memulai hidup baru bersama kekasihku tercinta, Sasuke Uchiha. Pernikahan kami diadakan tepat dihari ulang tahun Sasuke-_kun_. Aku juga kaget karena Sasuke-_kun_ memberitahukannya mendadak sekali.

Kutatap pantulan diriku dicermin dengan senyum simpul. Sahabatku Ino membantuku menata rambutku. Dibuatnya rambutku seperti sanggulan kecil dan menyisakan beberapa helai anak rambut. Indah, menurutku. Ditambah dengan tiara pemberian _Okaa-san _ku melengkapi segala penataan pada rambutku yang memberi kesan simpel namun tetap elegan.

Guruku, Tsunade-_sama_ juga menyempatkan diri untuk membantu merias wajahku. _Make-up_ yang tidak terlalu tebal dan dengan warna natural membuat riasan diwajahku terkesan alami.

"Kau terlihat lebih cantik Sakura," ucap guruku.

"Arigatou," balasku dengan senyuman simpul.

"Nah,sekarang ganti bajumu. Pakailah kimono yang kuberikan padamu waktu itu," perintahnya.

"Hai!"

Aku lantas mengganti pakaianku dengan kimono yang diberikan oleh Tsunade-_sama_. Dia bilang itu adalah kimononya yang tak sempat dipakai ketika ia ingin menikah dengan kekasihnya dahulu, Dan. Kimononya pas sekali ditubuhku, tidak kebesaran atau kekecilan. Dan menurutku, kimono ini sangat indah,kimono putih dengan motif bunga sakura dibagian bawahnya. Sangat indah bukan?

.

Setelah selesai dengan segala riasanku. Aku didampingi oleh _sensei-_ku, Kakashi menuju ke altar dimana Sasuke dan para undangan telah menunggu. Jantungku kini berdetak sangat cepat sekali. Aku... takut. Flashback memori akan kenangan masa laluku dengan Sasuke berputar kembali didalam otakku. Saat-saat dimana aku berusaha mencegah Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Konoha, sampai saat dimana Sasuke mencoba membunuhku.

Memori kelam itu terus berputar didalam otakku. Aku takut Sasuke meninggalkanku lagi seperti dulu atau Sasuke tidak mencintaiku dan akan bersikap kasar kepadaku setelah menikah nanti. Aku tahu ini hanyalah pikiran konyol yang dibuat sendiri oleh otakku. Karena Sasuke yang sekarang telah berubah, dia telah menemukan jati dirinya yang sebenarnya. Mata hatinya telah terbuka dan tidak dipenuhi kebencian seperti dulu.

Kakashi _sensei_ sepertinya mengetahui apa yang sedang kupikirkan. Dia tersenyum kepadaku dan memberikan beberapa patah kata yang membuat hatiku terasa lebih tenang. Ya, dia sudah kuanggap seperti _tousan_-ku sendiri.

"Sakura, ayo," ajaknya.

"_S-sensei_, apa semuanya akan baik-baik saja?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tentu Sakura, kau pasti sangat gugup bukan? Itu wajar Sakura, semua orang yang ingin menikah pasti merasakan hal yang sama sepertimu," ucapnya sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"Aku takut...tidak bisa menjadi istri yang baik untuk Sasuke-_kun_," ucapku lirih.

"Tenanglah, kau pasti bisa Sakura."

.

Altar yang tak jauh dari kediaman Sasuke membuat aku dan Kakashi _sensei _tak perlu berjalan jauh. Karena pada dasarnya altar tersebut masih berada di halaman distrik Uchiha. Aku dan Sasuke sebelumnya memutuskan untuk merayakan acara pernikahan kami dengan konsep pesta kebun. Kebetulan tak jauh dari halaman distrik Uchiha terdapat sebuah hutan kecil yang ditumbuhi oleh pohon sakura. Dan disanalah acara pernikahan kami berlangsung.

Aku sangat memegang erat lengan Kakashi _sensei_. Aku takut terjatuh. Rasanya kakiku tak kuat menopang berat tubuhku. Sekali lagi aku menelan air liurku untuk mengurangi rasa gugupku. Kakashi _sensei _menatapku dan sekali lagi tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

Para deretan tamu undangan terlihat sangat ramai. Sekarang mereka semua menatap dan tersenyum kearahku dan _sensei_. Membuatku tambah grogi.

Kucoba untuk tersenyum kearah mereka meskipun hatiku sangat gugup. Di ujung dari deretan para tamu. Kulihat Sasuke-_kun_ tengah berdiri di altar memandang kearahku. Mengenakan _hakama_ berwarna biru dongker dengan lambang kebesaran klannya didada sebelah kiri, tampan sekali. Dan dia... err-tersenyum? Apa aku tidak salah lihat, Sasuke yang biasanya berwajah datar, dan jarang sekali tersenyum, apalagi didepan umum. Kini ia tersenyum! Tersenyum kearahku?

Melihat Sasuke tersenyum, membuat hatiku terasa hangat dan..err keraguanku lenyap. Sekarang aku merasakan sesak, hatiku seakan ingin meledak karena saking bahagianya. Senyumku semakin mengembang, kali ini sebuah senyuman tulus yang kutunjukan. Simbol dari kebahagiaan hatiku.

Setiap langkah yang kuambil menghantarkanku semakin dekat kearahnya. Mempersempit jarak diantara kami. Tiga langkah mendekat. Dua langkah semakin mendekat. Dan satu langkah terakhir dimana pada akhirnya aku bisa berada disisinya. Membaca ikrar sehidup semati bersamanya. Ya, selalu bersamanya.

**Sakura POV end..**

.

.

"Para hadirin yang berbahagia, kita berkumpul ditempat ini dan pada hari yang hebat ini untuk menjadi saksi atas pernikahan Sasuke Uchiha dan Sakura Haruno-,"kata pendeta.

"-ikuti setelah saya, Saya Sasuke Uchiha," perintah pendeta tersebut.

"Saya Sasuke Uchiha," ucap Sasuke.

"Menerima kamu, Sakura Haruno," ucap Sasuke lagi mengikuti perkataan sang pendeta.

"Untuk saling memiliki dan menjaga,"

"Dalam sehat dan sakit," sambung Sakura. Kini keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Saling mencintai," sambung Sasuke.

"Saling melindungi selama kita bersama," sambung Sakura.

"Bersedia,"sumpah Sasuke.

"Bersedia," sumpah Sakura. Senyuman manis terlukis indah diwajah Sakura.

"_Aishiteru_," ucap Sasuke.

"_Aishiteru mo_," balas Sakura.

Tepuk tangan dan sorak sorai menggema begitu ikrar selesai diucapkan. Teriakan-teriakan konyol Naruto dan Ino membuat wajah Sakura merah padam. Dan Sasuke juga sepertinya merasakan wajahnya memanas.

"Oi Teme! Tunggu apa lagi! Cium Sakura-chan! Ah.. kau payah sekali," teriak Naruto.

"Iya benar, Sakura! Tunjukan keagresifitassanmu!" tambah Ino.

Ingin sekali rasanya Sasuke menghajar Naruto setelah pesta ini usai karena telah berani membuat wajahnya merah seperti ini. Perlahan Sasuke memajukan kepalanya, sementara Sakura telah menutup matanya, jarak diantara mereka kian sempit dan nafas hangat Sasuke menerpa lembut wajah Sakura. Kedua bibir mereka saling bertautan, lembut dan penuh penghayatan. Sebuah kecupan lembut nan singkat. Ini adalah ciuman pertama bagi Sakura. Walaupun singkat, namun Sakura tak dapat memungkiri rasa bahagianya.

.

**Sasuke POV**

Riuh suara musik mengalun mengiringi orang-orang berdansa. Setelah upacara pernikahanku selesai, kini saatnya acara hiburan. Tetapi aku sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk berdansa seperti yang mereka lakukan. Aku duduk sendiri dikursi singgasanaku. Ya, tanpa Sakura. Dia sedang berganti baju. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya didalam sana. Lama sekali.

Cukup sepuluh menit bagiku untuk mengganti _hakama_ dengan tuksedo yang kupakai ini. Namun, Sakura sudah hampir setengah jam berada didalam untuk mengganti baju. Jujur saja, berada disini sendirian bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan.

"Hadirin yang terhormat, mari kita sambut mempelai wanita kita, Sakura Haruno! Ups.. maaf maksud saya Sakura Uchiha!" seru Tenten. Ya, dia menjadi salah satu pembawa acara dipesta ini.

Sakura, dia memakai gaun putih tanpa lengan. Gaun yang menampakkan lekuk tubuhnya. Dan, riasan rambutnya juga berbeda. Mahkota pinknya itu tergerai indah dan err bergelombang? Rambutnya tampak bervolume dan bergelombang, ditambah tiara. Dia... cantik.

Dengan didampingi oleh Ino dan Hinata dia melangkah. Tampaknya ekor gaun yang penjang itu membuatnya sedikit kerepotan. Hampir saja dia terjatuh karena terserimpat gaunnya sendiri. Untung saja Ino dan Hinata dengan sigap memeganginya. Huh, Sakura. Kau masih sama seperti dulu. Kelakuan konyolmu itu masih saja terdapat dalam dirimu. Kelakuan yang membuat kau berbeda dari wanita lainnya.

.

"Sasuke-kun, ayo kita berdansa! Kau tak mau melewatkan acaramu sendiri kan?" pintanya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Lucu sekali.

"Hn."

Kami berdua berdansa. Sebuah dansa dengan irama lambat. Waktu seakan berjalan lambat. Kalau diperhatikan, wajahnya mengingatkanku pada _Kaasan_-ku. Omong-omong, andai saja _Tousan_, _Kaasan_, dan Itachi-_nii_ masih disini. Pasti lengkap sudah kebahagiaanku. Aku yakin mereka juga melihat dari surga sana. Lagipula aku tidak mau membuat Sakura sedih dihari bahagianya. Tunggu, apa tadi aku memikirkan perasaan orang lain? Oh ayolah, tak apa kan jika aku memikirkan perasaan Sakura, istriku sendiri?

Kau tahu Sakura? Sudah dari dulu aku tertarik padamu. Hanya saja aku terlalu gengsi untuk mengakuinya. Dan dulu aku terlalu sibuk untuk mengurusi dendamku. Tapi aku janji mulai hari ini aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu.

"Sakura," panggilku pelan.

"Iya Sasuke-kun?"

"Aishiteru,"ucapku pelan sehingga Sakura tidak dapat mendengarnya.

"Uhmm?" dahinya berkerut. Minta penjelasan, namun aku hanya sedikit menyunggingkan bibirku sebagai jawaban.

Sakura, apapun yang terjadi. Aku akan berusaha menjadi suami yang baik bagimu. Kau akan menjadi salah satu prioritas hidupku sekarang, selain membangun klanku kembali. Aku janji. Waktu telah mempertemukan kita kembali dan `takdir' telah mempersatukan kita. _I love you_, Sakura_. My ex-fansgirl._

**Sasuke POV end**

.

.

.

"Sakura,"panggil Sasuke lembut.

"Apa Sasuke-kun?"jawab Sakura malas sambil menyisir rambutnya dan menghapus bekas _make-up_. Pesta telah usai dari tiga jam yang lalu.

"Aku lelah,"ucap Sasuke. Kini ia tengah berbaring diranjang king sizenya.

"_Gomen_ Sasuke-_kun_, gara-gara diminta berdansa _Waltz_ tadi, pasti kau sangat lelah,"ucap Sakura sambil menatap suaminya merasa bersalah.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahi. Dia tak mengerti dengan jawaban yang diberikan Sakura. Karena bukan itu yang ia harapkan. "Hn, sudahlah lupakan. Lebih baik kau cepat tidur, ini sudah larut malam. Kau ini kan _medice-nin_ seharusnya kau tahu tidur larut malam itu tidak baik."

"Iya Sasuke-kun, lebih baik kau ti-,"Sakura tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya. Otaknya yang tidak terlalu jenius baru bisa mencerna maksud dari kata-kata Sasuke. Wajahnya memerah.

"Kau kenapa?"

"Eh? Ti-tidak apa-apa ko,"jawab Sakura kikuk.

Sakura langsung naik ke ranjang begitu kegiatannya selesai. Dilihatnya Sasuke yang telah tertidur duluan. Disibakkannya helaian rambut yang menutupi wajah tampan Sasuke.

"_Omedetou Otanjoubi _ Sasuke-kun,"bisik Sakura. Emeraldnya melebar saat mendengar balasan dari ucapannya tadi.

"Hn, _Arigatou_."

**Finished.**

"**OMEDETOU OTANJOUBI SASUKE!" XDDD**

**Preet... preet... preet! Tiup terompet keras-keras sambil joget gaje ngerayain ulang tahun pacar Ries tercinta #buagh! Diserbu fansgirl Sasuke. : **

**Aduduh padahal bulan puasa tapi bikin fic yang rada-rada kaya gini. Huuh... Habis Ries ngga sempet bikin yang lain. Cuma ada cerita ini doang yang ada. Jadi karena nggak mau ketinggalan ngasih hadiah buat Sasuke tercinta #plaakk! jadi dikeluarin deh cerita ini. -3-"**

**Oh ya, sebelumnya Ries minta maaf dulu yaa kalo ada salah-salah kata atau apapun itu. Sekarang kan bulan puasa. Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya yaa! :D**

**Terima kasih banyak yaa buat yang udah mau baca fic buatan Ries ini. Kritik, saran atau hanya sekedar memberi kesan terhadap fic ini silahkan dituangin di kolom review. Monggo. Yang ngga mau juga Sumonggo **

**Sekali lagi terima kasih banyak yaa buat yang udah baca^^**

**Love you all,**

**Riesling du Beauvoir.**


End file.
